Adiós
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Porque a veces el amor no dura para siempre...


**Tetsuna Hibari: **¡Nuevo One-Shot!

**Yukihana-Hime: ¡ESPERAMOS LES GUSTE!**

**.**

**Título:** Adiós

**Resumen:** Porque a veces el amor no dura para siempre...

**Clasificación:** Todo el público.

**Categoría:** Naruto

**Pareja:** Itachi x Naruto

**Género:** BL, SongFic, Drama.

**Advertencias:** Mpreg.

* * *

**ADIÓS**

* * *

Miro nuevamente el reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba la 3:00 am de manera descarada. Suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba la puerta de la entrada esperando que se abriera y diera paso a su esposo, pero eso no sucedió. Cerro los ojos sobándose la sien, ¿cuánto más tendría que aguantar? Estaba en su límite. Solo deseaba que al fin llegara para poder decirle adiós, terminar con aquel doloroso capítulo de sus vidas. Deseaba simplemente cambiar la página de su libro de vida y buscar su propia felicidad.

Fue inconsciente sonreír al recordar con nostalgia los momentos felices que mostraban las fotografías que adornaban las paredes de la sala, de esos momentos ya habían pasado algunos años, en esos tiempos todo era felicidad en su casa y ahora solo reinaba la incomodidad. Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver la fotografía de su esposo y el de niños, así es, desde niños se conocen porque sus padres eran grandes amigos. Se conocen desde bebés y sabían mucho del otro, tanto que su cuñado estaba celoso que él tuviera un mejor entendimiento con su hermano y actualmente la situación ha cambiado, pues está seguro, que su cuñado conoce mejor ahora su esposo que él.

Siempre fueron unidos, felices con la presencia del contrario en su vida a pesar de la diferencia de 5 años entre ellos. Fue él quien declaro primero su amor siendo un adolescente, temiendo perder el cariño que el mayor le brindaba con la lejanía que los obligaba la universidad. Sus familiares fueron felices cuando lo anunciaron y les brindaron su apoyo entre bromas de que tardaron en formalizar. Fue un noviazgo dulce y pasional. Y todo fue a mejor cuando durante la graduación de su esposo como abogado, pidió su mano en matrimonio, jurándole amor eterno como en todas sus noches de pasión.

Que gran mentira. Que gran y hermosa mentira.

Los recuerdos eran hermosos, pero son solo eso, solo momentos vividos en el pasado feliz mientras que su realidad es ahora otra. Miro nuevamente el reloj, sintiéndose derrotado al notar que solo habían pasado 15 minutos. Se estaba desesperando, tenía que hacerlo ese día o no sabría cuando volvería a poder reunir todo el valor para enfrentarle. Era extraño, él nunca fue conocido por dudar de sus decisiones, al contrario, hacia todo sin pensarlo mucho, pero siguiendo a su corazón, y era por eso mismo que se sentía extraño; aun sentía gran amor hacia ese hombre, pero no podía vivir en una mentira.

En algún momento considero no enfrentarlo, fingir que no lo sabía y seguir viviendo una falsa felicidad a su lado, todo por el amor que sentía hacia su esposo... pero ese no sería él.

En busca de tranquilidad apretó los puños que formaron sus manos liberando su ansiedad en esa presión al escuchar el picaporte de la puerta abrirse.

Dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá ante los nervios que le invadieron repentinamente, ¿tenía tiempo de correr a su cuarto y fingir dormir? Si lo tenía, pero no era lo que debía hacer. Se armó de valor y rápidamente se mostró firme, miro a su recién llegado esposo que se sorprendió al verlo parado a mitad de la sala.

— Naruto, ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas?

— Esperándote. —Respondió con simpleza.

El mayor suspiro cansado, quitándose el abrigo y los zapatos en la entrada.

— Si quieres pelear, no estoy de humor. —Dijo dándole la espalda, evitando verle a la cara.

— No, Itachi, no deseo pelear. —Le dolía la frialdad con la que le hablaba, pero tristemente comenzaba a acostumbrarse. — Especialmente porque los niños ya se fueron a dormir.

Sin voltear a verle aun y sintiendo la culpa invadirle de nuevo, como todas las noches en que llega tarde, Itachi se dirigió a la cocina por algo para tomar y pasar el nudo en su garganta al recordar a sus hijos. Se sentía el peor hombre por hacer sufrir a su esposo y por el daño que podría causarle a sus hijos.

— Entonces, ¿para qué me esperabas?

— Quiero que hablemos y que esta vez no trates de evitar la situación como otras veces. —Camino hasta pararse enfrente de él, obligándole a enfrentarle.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo evitar pensar hace cuanto que no veía aquel tono negro que tanto amo en el pasado y que ahora solo le hacía sufrir.

— Naruto, no hay nada de qué hablar. —Desvió el rostro a un lado, la salida le fue bloqueada y no se sentía con el derecho para abrirse camino a la fuerza— Eres tú quien crees que hay...

— Otra. —Termino la frase que de un tiempo para la fecha provocada sus disputas— Si crees que no sé qué pasa contigo, no me conoces, recuerda que una vez me amaste igual, como hoy la amas o lo amas.

— En serio que eres persistente.

— Fue algo que en el pasado amaste de mí. —Sus palabras fueron como dagas directas al corazón para los dos.

La incomodidad invadió el lugar, ninguno sabia como continuar aquella conversación; uno por miedo por delatarse y el contrario por decir algo que volviera a lastimarlo a el mismo.

— Ya te dije que...

— No intentes inventar explicación, no es necesario. —Le interrumpió, no quería más mentiras— Ni es culpa tuya si tu corazón ya no me quiere. —El pelinegro intento hablar, negar las cosas, pero su voz se negó a salir al ver los ojos azules que más amaba reteniendo las lágrimas— Lo entiendo completamente, Itachi. No soy un niño. No voy a hacer un drama ni a llorar ¿de que valdría? —Respiro profundo antes de continuar— Te amo, pero no puedo evitar esta partida.

— Naruto. —Itachi no supo que le dolió más, si oírle decir esa última frase o que, al intentar tocarlo, su rubio se alejara para evitar el contacto.

— En serio no tienes que dar explicaciones, Itachi. Te conozco y sé que no quisiste que esto pasara. —Naruto le miro directamente a los ojos, quería mostrar su resolución a la situación— Probablemente te esforzaste por negarte a este nuevo amor, pero está bien.

— ¡No! Nada está bien. —El mayor negó con la cabeza continuamente.

— Está bien. —Le repitió el menor— No eres un hombre malo, no lo hiciste intencionalmente y eso es lo que me importa.

— ¿Quien?

Naruto vio la súplica en la oscura mirada de su esposo pidiendo que le dijera quien le dijo la verdad y él no pudo negarse a revelársela.

— Kakashi.

Itachi lo sospechaba al ser el único que lo sabía, pero quiso creer en quien se decía su amigo. Había sido una noche de festejo de la empresa, alcohol y problemas con su esposo le llevaron a la perdida de la razón, probo el fruto prohibido que le ofreció un chico que se insinuó desde que llegaron al bar. Olvido y disfruto, llevando los encuentros entre semana, se sentía mal al regresar a casa, sin poder soportar su doble vida confeso todo a su jefe y amigo de universidad, quien también resultaba ser amigo de su esposo por parte de sus padres.

Su error fue confiar en alguien que sentía una gran lealtad por la familia de su esposo. Su error fue olvidar que Kakashi era un hombre que también amo y desconocía si aun amaba a Naruto. Su error fue no pensar que aquel hombre le amenazó con lastimarle si hacia sufrir a Naruto.

— Naruto...—Intento volver a tocarle, abrazarle, pero recibió de nuevo el rechazo— Yo... yo jamás quise que esto sucediera. Realmente te amo, no hay persona más importante para mí que tú y nuestros hijos, pero...

Verle de ese modo era nuevo para él, su esposo siempre le pareció un hombre fuerte y decidido, pero en ese momento parecía tan inseguro y torpe. Solo había visto un par de lágrimas en los ojos negros cuando su primer hijo nació, pero ahora su esposo parecía a punto de quebrarse y llorar. Se sintió débil ante esa visión y pensó en perdonar y retroceder a su decisión, sin embargo, se recordó que eso no lo hacía solo por él, sino también por sus hijos.

— Tonto, te dije que no tienes que dar explicaciones. —No las quería, se dejaría envolver por ese hombre— Se muy bien que el corazón es caprichoso, sé que me amaste de verdad y que no tenías intención que ese amor que me tenías desapareciera.

— Mi amor por ti no ha desaparecido, Naruto.

— Pero ahora amas más a esa persona que a mí.

— No... yo no...—Intento negarlo, pero no podía mentir al decir que no sentía algo por alguien más. — No sé qué hacer... yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera.

— Lo sé, te conozco. —Su voz se quebró a causa del llanto que seguía luchando por retener.

El silencio se mezcló con el dolor, llevándolos a sentarse en los sillones de la sala. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero no sabían por dónde empezar sin lastimarse más.

El varón quería confesarle que solo era una relación regida por el deseo, la lujuria y la adrenalina, pero nada más, quería suplicarle su perdón y pedir otra oportunidad, pero no se sentía digno, conocía a Naruto y si bien le perdono, sabía que su amado no olvidaría y esa marca siempre estaría entre ellos. Se maldijo no una, sino muchas veces por caer tan bajo. ¿Ahora que podía hacer para no perder a la persona que amaba? ¿Siquiera era correcto quedarse al lado de alguien tan valioso como Naruto?

El doncel miro su mano y solo sintió más dolor al ver aquella argolla dorada que decoraba su dedo. Aquel objeto que lo unía a su esposo en una promesa de amor eterno y que ahora mismo los estaba haciendo sufrir. Aun recordaba perfectamente cuando Itachi se lo había dado en la fiesta de graduación, el nuevo abogado estaba bastante nervioso, disfruto verlo por primera vez de esa manera, pero nada se comparó con la gran felicidad que lo inundo cuando Itachi le propuso casarse.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver claramente la gran fiesta de compromiso que sus padres les hicieron para celebrarlo y ni se diga de la boda tras su propia graduación, aunque a él e Itachi les hubiera gustado algo más pequeño y reservado, sus padres, así como sus suegros no se los permitieron, alegando que sus hijos se merecían lo mejor. Y aunque la fiesta fue extra grande, fue una grandiosa boda por el simple hecho de que era con la persona que creyó era la correcta, la que su corazón escogió sobre muchos otros que le confesaron su amor en sus años escolares.

Pero esos días acabaron, igual que los sentimientos. Sonrió con seguridad, ahora al verlo, no era más que un pedazo de metal que perdió su brillo ante sus ojos y carecía de significado. Con cuidado se lo quito del dedo.

— Itachi...—Llamo con valor renovado. — Llego el momento del adiós.

Con tranquilidad se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se acercó a lado de su esposo. Itachi se sintió desfallecer al oírle decir adiós, pero aún más cuando con delicadeza, su doncel amado tomo su mano y dejo en ella su anillo de matrimonio.

— Naru... No, yo...

— No hay más que agregar, Itachi. —El rubio lo callo al colocar su dedo sobre sus labios, negado con la cabeza. — No quiero que sufras por no saber decidirte, así que yo tomare esa decisión. Eres libre.

— Naruto, si me dejaras explicarte...

El rubio negó a la petición, retirando sus manos de entre las de su esposo, a ese nivel había llegado y por ello tenía que decir adiós, no soportaba el contacto con él a sabiendas o al imaginarse que había tocado a alguien más con pocas intenciones sanas. No le odiaba, de verdad pues su amor aun existía, pero tampoco podía seguir a su lado como si nada pasara. Era por eso que lo decidió de ese modo, Itachi no pensó en él al traicionarle y él no pensaba en Itachi al alejarle. Tal vez era una venganza pequeña, pero se sentía con el derecho de terminar su relación, esa que él nunca traiciono ni con el pensamiento durante años.

— No tengas pena si te vas. —Se alejo de su lado— La vida tiene que seguir, no te despidas al partir.

— Yo realmente...—Itachi le siguió el paso, pero se detuvo ante la muralla que Naruto puso con ayuda de sus brazos.

— Vamos. —Suplico con la voz quebrada. — Los niños pueden despertar. Si preguntaran donde vas, tu no sabrías que decir.

El mayor entendió que esa petición y excusa eran el límite, si seguía insistiendo solo lastimaría más a Naruto, el cual dejaría de mostrarse sereno y le encararía con la furia que estaba en todo su derecho sentir, le recriminaría, le golpearía y lloraría, pero ni así le daría una segunda oportunidad, sin contar que los niños en verdad despertaría con los gritos del rubio y ninguno podría decirles la verdad. El varón se dio cuenta que tenía más que perder si insistía en reparar el daño que el mismo causo.

— Realmente lo siento. —Camino hacia la salida— Me quedare en un hotel cerca del trabajo por si tu...

— Quiero darte las gracias por lo felices que fuimos hasta hace poco. —Naruto le interrumpió, dejando en claro que ese era realmente el final— Gracias por nuestros hijos.

Dándole la espalda y sentado en el suelo para colocarse los zapatos, Itachi permitió que las lágrimas salieran al notar la maleta que su esposo había colocado desde antes de su llegada. Cuando ingreso a casa no comprendió por qué tal objeto estaba fuera de su lugar, pero ahora tenía sentido. Era un adiós. Definitivo. Y el peso de esa realidad fue tan grande que poco le importo mantener su porte de hombre respetable, girando parte de su cuerpo para aferrarse a las piernas del doncel.

— Perdón... Perdón...

Naruto se forzó a mantenerse fuerte, no quería dejarse derribar, pero ver a Itachi de ese modo era también doloroso para él. Seguro de que no podría seguir soportándolo, le empujo de los hombros y retiro sus piernas de esas manos. Su intención nunca fue que su esposo se humillara.

— Ya está bien, Itachi. Te perdone desde el momento en que tome esta decisión.

— Entiendo. —Se puso en pie, con el corazón roto— Gracias a ti Naruto.

— Lo siento. —Entendió, pero negó con la cabeza, incapaz de cumplir el pedido. — Cuídate, y abrígate al salir porque hace frio.

Itachi miro el rostro siempre sonriente de su esposo ahora cubierto de un manto de tristeza y se sintió el peor hombre sobre la tierra, pues a pesar de todo, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba le mostraban un gran amor y agradecimiento que aun sentía el doncel por él. Realmente lo quería mucho pero desgraciadamente era mejor decir adiós antes de que llegaran a un punto donde podrían lastimarse y lastimar a las personas que ambos más amaban.

— ¿Los niños...?

— Yo hablare con ellos mañana y tu podrás venir a verlos luego para explicarles mejor todo.

— Gracias.

— Cuídate Itachi y se feliz.

— Gracias, adiós.

Le hubiera gustado decir que sin él a su lado no sería feliz pero no tenía tal derecho y el rubio podría interpretarlo como una gran mentira. Resignado, dio la vuelta, siendo detenido un momento por la voz de su futuro exesposo, pues, aunque Naruto no lo menciono, sabía que al día siguiente el abogado de su rubio, Sabaku No Gaara, tocaría a la puerta del hotel con las hojas de la separación legal.

— Dime... ¿cómo es ella? ¿es linda? ¿es buena? ¿te quiere mucho?...

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —No quería contarle esos detalles para no lastimarle más.

Su hermoso amor el mismo lo arruino, cambio oro por cobre, su dulce amor lo desprecio por momentos de lujuria y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Pero no por ello, debía lastimar más a Naruto, su doncel no debía saber que tan tonto fue.

— No... No, no digas nada. —Negó con la cabeza y los puños en el pecho— Es mejor así y duele menos.

El azabache asintió y se fue, dejándolo solo en esa casa que compraron entre los dos y en la cual vivieron felices. Naruto espero de pie en la entrada en silencio, deseaba llorar, pero no lo haría, aunque el amor de su vida se iba por su petición, sabía que la vida debía continuar. Tenía dos razones de sobra durmiendo en las habitaciones de arriba por las cuales debía seguir luchando.

* * *

**.**

**Tetsuna Hibari:** Ciao~ Bueno, esperamos les gustara.

**Yukihana-Hime:** Esperamos que sigas cumpliendo aún más. El One-Shot está inspirado en la canción "Una canción para una esposa triste".


End file.
